1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an apparatus for handling modular building components of the type which are used in retaining walls or the like. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus which may conveniently be located at a work site and is adapted to grip a plurality of webbed blocks at one time so that the blocks may be transported from a storage position to their desired position onto the wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Concrete module blocks are commercially available in a wide range of sizes, shapes and textures for different uses in the construction industry. These nodules generally have one or more textured faces which are aesthetically pleasing, and are constructed so as to be easily stackable with respect to each other. The unique design of such modules allow them to effectively interlock with units above, below and on each side, resulting in an impressive structure with a high degree of strength and durability. An example of such modules is those which are manufactured by KeyStone.TM. Retaining Wall Systems of Edina, Minn.
Although these modular blocks are already noted for their ease of assembly, a great deal of manual labor is presently required to move each individual component from a storage position to its desired position on the structure that is being assembled. In addition, due to the irregular shape of the modules, the modules are not easily lifted and positioned by any mechanical devices heretofore known.
Clearly, there has existed a long and unfilled need in the prior art for an apparatus which is capable of lifting and positioning a number of concrete modules onto a structure that is being constructed.